VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * New skins: ** * VFX update for , , and * SFX update for |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Conqueror Alistar Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Challenger Nidalee Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Challenger Ahri Golden Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Nidalee Golden Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Ahri Golden Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Alistar Golden Conqueror Varus profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Varus Golden Conqueror Karma profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Karma Trials 2019 Pass profileicon.png|Trials 2019 Pass Golden Trials 2019 profileicon.png|Golden Trials 2019 The Faceless profileicon.png|The Faceless The Warband profileicon.png|The Warband The United profileicon.png|The United The Council profileicon.png|The Council The Trials profileicon.png|The Trials The following Emotes have been added to the store: Impressive! Emote.png|Impressive! Worthy Adversary Emote.png|Worthy Adversary Wonderful... Emote.png|Wonderful... The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 345. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from 8. * ** Now heals for bonus damage dealt. ** No longer reduces healing and shielding. ** Static cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 25. ** Cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds when Aatrox damages a champion with a basic attack or an ability or when he hits an enemy with the edge of . ** Cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds when Aatrox casts an ability or hits a champion with the edge of . ** Attack frame adjusted to match other basic attacks. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Maximum time between casts reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Slow strength changed to 25% at all ranks from %. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** No longer grants bonus AD}}. ** Healing increased to % from %. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Healing changed to all non-periodic champion damage from physical champion damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Revive self slow strength increased to 99% from 25%. ** Bonus attack damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** No longer grants bonus movement on cast and out of combat. ** Now grants % movement speed that decays over World Elder's duration. ** Heal strength changed to from }}. ** Fear no longer affects allied minions. ** Now increases all received healing by % during its duration. ** Takedowns now extend World Ender's duration by 5 seconds, refreshes bonus movement duration and revives Aatrox's upon taking lethal damage. ** Bonus movement speed increased to from . ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * General ** New visual effects. * ** Shield strength changed to from . * ** While Static Field is off-cooldown, lightning charges Blitzcrank's fists, marking enemies he basic attacks, stacking up to 2 times. After every 1 second, 1 mark is consumed to deal magic damage to marked enemies. ** While Static Field is off-cooldown and Blitzcrank is in combat, he fires a lightning bolt at a random visible enemy within a 450 radius every seconds, dealing magic damage. ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resistance while active. * ** Now grants bonus armor and magic resistance while active. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 58 from 70. ** Base health increased to 540 from 480. ** Base armor increased to 32 from 29. ** Base magic resistance increased to 32 from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . * ** Dash speed increased to 2050 from 1500. * ** Now has a second cast time where Rakan cannot cast or . ** While active, can now buffer . ** Can no longer use and while active. ** Charm duration increased to seconds from . ** Bonus movement speed increased to 100% from 50%. ** Bonus movement speed upon collision with an enemy champion increased to 200% from 150%. ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Colliding with multiple enemy champions now refreshes the bonus movement speed. ; * General ** New sound effects. ; * ** and control wards now reveal boxes rather then trigger them. ; * ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Missile range increased to 850 units from 800. ** Slow strength increased to % from . * ** Now slows for 95% and grounds Tahm Kench if he devours an allied champion. ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 60. ** Now refunds 50% of its mana cost on devouring an enemy. ** Projectile base damage reduced to from . ** Regurgitate damage changed to % of target's maximum health)}} from % of target's maximum health}}. * ** Percent of grey health converted into healing increased to from %. ** Damage converted to grey health increased to % from %. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 50. * ** Range changed to units from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana growth increased to 25 from 20. ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * (Reworked innate) ** Swapped with . ** Teemo's basic attacks their target, dealing magic damage on-hit and magic damage over 4 seconds, with each tick applying each second. Subsequent attacks refresh the duration. ** Toxic Shot's venom intensifies when reacting with other effects, increasing its damage by 50%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Now counts as a for the duration of the blind. ** New animation for blinding melee and ranged targets. * ** No longer breaks stealth. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . ** After a 2-second delay, Teemo becomes indefinitely if standing still or in brush, and can move up to Teemos while out of brush, but any non-periodic damage from champions will break him out. ** Teemo can see 25% farther while stealthed. ** Upon breaking Guerrilla Warfare, Teemo gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. ** While on cooldown, standing in brush will tick down Guerilla Warfare's cooldown faster. ** 50. ** seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mushroom ammo amount increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Shrooms can now infinitely bounce off other shrooms, rather than only once. ** Shrooms no longer detonate from a non-aggroed . Summoner's Rift ; * Respawn time increased to 3:15 from 2:00. Bots * removed. Upcoming Runes ; * Bonus armor reduced to 70 at all levels from . * Now scales with . * Bonus armor is now capped at . ** Bonus armor caps while having bonus armor. * Bonus magic resistance reduced to 70 at all levels from . * Now scales with . * Bonus magic resistance is now capped at . ** Bonus magic resistance caps while having bonus magic resistance. * Shockwave damage no longer scales with and . * Shockwave damage health ratio increased to from . Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of popular skin lines like PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins. ** Unknown upcoming skins for (legendary), & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . * A Little Demon skin for , which was decided based on a vote. Choose the next Tristana skinThe Next Tristana Skin Is... Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes